Answering Machine
by grendels
Summary: /TDK/ Just a look at some of the messages that may have been left on Rachel's anwsering machine during the course of the film.


**Title: **Anwsering Machine

**Author: **Gema227

**Rating: **K

**Words: **919

**Pairings: **smatterings of Harvey/Rachel

**Warnings: **Nothing really

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Dark Knight or any of it's related characters. I don't own FedX either. I do own The Dark Knight soundtrack though.

**Notes: **First "The Dark Knight" fic! Yayz! Unfortunately, I don't have a beta so….any mistakes are mine and mine alone. This fic was inspired by "Messages" by prin69 over in the NCIS fandom. I usually hate the endings of my fics, but this one's ending just kinda makes me feel clever. And sorry if I screwed over the movie timeline.

**URGENT NOTE:** Okay, someone thought it was funny to post an anonoumous review under my name, saying that I had "forgotten my password" and that I would be "writing on the review boards. Not true. The only time I ever put up an author's note on a review board was when I had one of my first stories up and couldn't figure out how to put up author's notes. If this person persists on posting under my penname, I'll try and contact the mods for a ban on the IP address.

* * *

"Hey, you've reached Rachel Dawes's home phone. I'm probably not home right now, or the new episode of "Grey's Anatomy" is on and I don't want to miss anything! If you really need to talk to me, try my cell phone at one, eight six nine, two seven one, eight eight, five three. If it's not urgent, than leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks, bye!" BEEEEP

"Rachel, hi, it's Bruce. It's July 19 and I was just calling to see if you would like to go to dinner tonight over at Casa Leggera. So…call me back when you get this message, thanks, bye."

"Hey Rachel, it's Harvey, your loving boyfriend. I was just calling to let you know that our reservations at Casa Leggera are for eight, so I'll swing by to pick you up around seventy-thirty. Okay, well, see you then. I love you, bye."

"Rachel, sweetheart, hi! It's Joanne from the salon. I remember you calling and asking if we could switch your appointment to four-ish on Wednesday. Well, Carolyn just got an opening on Wednesday for a four fifteen appointment, if you want to take that. Call us back at on, eight six nine, three four two, nine eight, nine eight. Thanks, bye!"

"Hi sweetheart, it's Harvey. You left your phone at the office yesterday and I picked it up. I'll drop it off at your apartment. Bye."

"Oh Raaaaachel, it's your loving sister, Moooooolly. I'm calling to let you know that mom and dad's anivvvvvversery party is going to be next Friiiiday. See you then, sis. Love you, bye. Oh, and mom says to bring your boyfriend. Okay, bye for now."

"Raaaaachel, its Molly agaaaaaain. I forgot to tell yooooou that the party is at mom and dad's house at two thiiiirty. Any questions, call me on my ceeeeell. You know the nuuuuuumber. Byyyyye."

"Hey Rachel, its Bruce. Funny running into you and Harvey at Casa Leggera two nights ago. Well, I'm just calling to let you know that I wasn't joking about holding that fund raiser for your boyfriend. I've already got it scheduled. It's going to be on Saturday, at the penthouse. It'll be looking forward to seeing you there. Oh, and Dent too. Bye."

"Rachel, its Harvey. Was Wayne serious about that fundraiser? You know him better than I do. Call me back. Bye."

"It's Harvey, again, returning your call. So Wa- I mean Bruce, was serious about holding a fundraiser for me? Rachel, honey, I don't….I don't do well in those types of crowds……Just…just call me back. I'm staying late at the office tonight so make sure to call there. Bye."

"Rachel! Ohmygod, it's Abby! I'm in Gotham till Monday for a trade show and I thought that I'd call up my old college roomie and see how she's doing! Maybe we could get together and have lunch or something Saturday afternoon. My cell number is one, seven one oh, oh five three, nine oh six seven. Give me a buzz. Bye!"

"Rachel, its Elizabeth Ransom. You're going to Harvey Dent's fundraiser tonight, right? I figured that you would be, since you're his girlfriend and all and you really- okay, just ignore that. Well, Bruce invited me and Kevin but I can't for the life of me remember what time the party is supposed to start. I always could be fashionably late…but what if I'm actually early….than it'll look tacky…Anyway, if you could phone me back at one, eight six nine, four four three, two two nine five. Thanks!"

"Rachel! Hi, it's Rebecca! You will never believe what I am about to tell you! Alyssa's pregnant! I know, right!? It's so amazing. She's going to be a great mother. I know that you're really organized and good with planning and I was wondering if you could help me and a few other of the girls to play Lissa's baby shower. Call me back, on my home phone preferably. Bye!"

"This is FedEx calling for Miss Rachel Dawes. We have a package for you. When we tried to deliver it today, no one was at your place of residence. We will try again tomorrow morning. Thank you."

"Rachel, its Bruce. I'm calling to see if you're okay. I can't believe that bastard….Gordon wanted to send some of his men over to your place so that the Joker doesn't try to…I don't know, kill you in your own home or something. I apologize for what happened last night. I really didn't mean for him to drop you. I understand if you're angry at me. So, just call me back and let me know how you're doing."

"Rachel, its Harvey. Listen, the Joker has named you as his next target. The guy who got shot at the memorial of Commissioner Loeb? He was wearing a name tag with your name on it. You need to get some where safe, _now. _I'm going to try and reach you on your cell as well, okay? Love you."

"Hi, guys who are patrolling my apartment. It's Rachel, calling from Bruce Wayne's penthouse. I don't mind you guys being there, but if you could not touch any of my stuff, that'd be great. Thanks, bye."

"Rachel, its Harvey. I'm calling to check in. I really wish that you'd let one of the patrolmen stay with you. It would really make me feel better if you did. Call me back when you get the chance. I love you. Bye."

"……Hello……_beautiful._"


End file.
